The Beginning
by Mischel
Summary: This is a collection of my Clexa fanfics - short codas for season 3, starting with 3x03. Please read and review :) Written in Clarke's POV.
1. 3x03 Coda

**I just watched the new episode of The 100 and couldn't help but notice all those wonderful Clexa scenes! That's why I decided to write this. It's short and from Clarke's POV and it's my first fanfic in this fandom, so I hope it's not that bad. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100.**

 **Warning: I'm not native speaker.**

 **THE BEGINNING  
By Mischel**

 **.**

The door closes and once again I feel some sort of _déjà vu_. As if this, Lexa being with me behind closed doors, is the same sort of privacy I felt when we were alone in that tent. When she kissed me. But I made myself forget that a long time ago. When she betrayed me _and_ my people . . . I'm not sure I can fully forgive her.

"I keep asking myself, how did the Grounders know there was a self-destruct mechanism inside Mount Weather." I ask her as soon as she turns towards me.

She doesn't look me in the eyes. Instead, she comes closer. "We'll get the answer soon, Clarke." She says. Then she finally looks up. "Thank you for staying."

"I stayed because it was the right thing for my people."

"Our people." Lexa corrects me and of course, she's right. I'm still not sure whether Skaikru being the 13th Clan is a good idea, but Lexa and Marcus were right before. We don't stand a chance against the Ice Nation army alone.

I step closer. "If you betray me again-"

"I won't." Lexa replies and then she gets down on her knees and bows before me. I didn't expect that. I wouldn't say it's an honor because I know Lexa and she's betrayed me before, but . . . Lexa is the most powerful woman I know now. She's the commander, a queen, of 13 clans – almost all of the grounders. And the fact that she bows before _me_ , Wanheda, means two things for me. First, she still feels something, she remembers the kiss. And second, this time she's serious about not betraying me.

"I swear a fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru." She says, staring up into my eyes. "I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people."

I reach out my hand and wait for her to take it. Then I help her stand and look into her eyes. She's still holding my hand and I let her. I don't mind. Then I do something I haven't done in almost three months. I smile. Just a little bit, but I smile and she smiles too.

"Thank you." I say and let go of her hand. She looks down at where our fingers were touching and then she looks back up and nods. With this moment, I think . . . I think I forgive her. I haven't forgiven myself yet, I'm not sure I ever will, but forgiving Lexa is a beginning.

The beginning of peace and friendship that I hope will not shatter in the next few days at least. Trikru and Skaikru together against the Ice Nation.

Lexa and me together against the world.

 ***The End***

 **What do you think? :D**


	2. 3x04 Coda

**Hi! I decided to turn this into a series of Clexa oneshots - coda fanfics for season 3. I know it's just a rewritten scene that you already saw in the episode, but I just had to write it again in Clarke's POV to try to find out what she was thinking while Lexa visited her in her room. I hope you like it anyway :)**

 **3X04 WATCH THE THRONES - CODA**

 **.**

I'm looking out of the window of the high tower when someone knocks on my door. It's late at night and I'm barefoot, wearing a light blue dress that flutters behind me as I walk across my chambers towards the door. I feel the slightly cool air on my skin and the cold floor beneath my feet when I finally open the door to see the late night visitor.

It's Lexa. I could have expected that. I can't help but look down at her neck – she's wearing a dress that I've never seen her wear before. It doesn't have sleeves, only thin straps on her shoulders and her hair is combed on one side, covering one of her shoulders and leaving the other one bare. She's practically naked, considering all the other dresses I saw her wear covered her from head to foot.

"Is this _I told you so_?" I start.

"No. This is a _thank you._ " She says. She doesn't smile and just stands there.

"Come in," I invite her inside and step aside. As soon as she walks through the door, I look down at her dress. It's very similar to mine, fluttering behind her. And she's also barefoot. Then I notice the bandage on her hand and without thinking, I take her hand in mine. It feels a bit weird to touch her fingers like that, especially with that dress of hers.

"Sit down. Let me change that for you." I say when I notice she's watching our hands. After that, I close the door.

Without a word, she walks to the nearest sofa and sits down on it with her hands clasped in her lap politely. She has another bandage on her arm under her left shoulder. I take a cloth from the table and sit down next to her, taking her hand again.

I don't really know what to talk about, so I just say the first thing that comes into my mind. "That girl that was with Nia," I look into her eyes and start removing the old bandage. "Ontari, what will happen to her?" I ask. I remember being curious about this before.

"She won't be back until the conclave after my death." Lexa answers, while looking down at her hand. I removed the bandage so I can see the wound. Her blood is black.

"Do you ever talk about anything other than your death?" I ask and smile slightly. Lexa smiles back and then looks down again. She came close to death today and I don't want that to happen. I don't want her to die, I told her that.

I tear a stripe of the cloth and gently wrap it around her injured palm.

"Thank you for backing me." She suddenly says.

"I was just doing what was right for my people." I answer and after the new bandage is done, I put my hands in my lap and look into her eyes again. Time for more serious talk. "Your ambassadors betrayed you." I tell her. "How do you move forward?"

"They were doing what they believed was right for their people, too." She says and stares into my eyes. I hold the gaze a few more seconds and then I look down.

" _Good night, Commander._ " I tell her in the grounder language after I stand up. She stands up too and looks into my eyes. There's a tiny smile on her face.

"Good night, Ambassador." She says quietly. Then she walks to the door and leaves.

After the door closes, I walk back to the window and look out of it. Why is it that every time Lexa stands close to me, I remember the kiss? Is she doing that on purpose? Does she want me to think that way about her? Because...

I can't say I don't.

I just wish the situation was different.

* * *

 **I might write more Clexa fanfics during season 3, I really really like them both and I'd love to see them together :D**


	3. 3x06 Coda

**Hello everyone! I have another coda fanfic for you, this time a bit longer. I hope you'll enjoy! :D  
(It's in Clarke's POV)**

 **3X06 BITTER HARVEST - CODA**

 **.**

It's quiet in Lexa's chambers. Quiet and peaceful. That doesn't really happen often and I haven't been in here often, but that's slowly changing. I keep spending more time with her and I feel it's _changing_ me. I remember I hated her, but now I don't. I _can't_. I care about her too much. And I think that's a part of that change.

We've been talking, but then we stopped and were just sitting there in companionable silence, reading some old books. That hasn't happened to me in a long time – being so comfortable around someone. Not since Finn, and that lasted only a few days until Raven showed up. And for a while I felt comfortable around Bellamy too, until I left and he chose the wrong side to be on.

I'm not afraid to admit that I like being so comfortable around Lexa. And apparently she's comfortable around me too because when I looked up, Lexa was asleep. It must have been an exhausting day for her.

As I sit there, I notice a piece of white paper. I didn't know Clexa kept this at her chambers, not even the graphite that I see on her table. And as I keep looking at those two things, I can't resist the temptation. I stand up and silently take the paper and black graphite and then I sit back into the sofa and smile. It's been a long time since I had time and inspiration to draw something. And now I have both. The paper and graphite in my hands, time, and an excellent inspiration lying in front of me on another old sofa.

I look up with a little smile playing on my lips when I see her peaceful face. She looks beautiful. There's still that book in her hands from when we were reading, and for a moment I think about taking it away, but I decide against it. I don't want to risk waking her up. She's perfect like this.

Instead I finally start drawing. I'm drawing only her face, not the whole position that she's sleeping in. Only her peaceful, relaxed face with closed eyes and the hair that I loved since I first saw her. I always wondered who makes those difficult braids for her.

But then she stirs in her sleep and moans quietly. Something is wrong. She stirs again and changes position, shaking her head. I try to keep drawing and finish the picture, but then she jerks awake and gasps and I rush to her side. She's looking around the room with slight panic in her eyes until she sees me.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're okay." I say and touch her knee. She puts her hands on her forehead and bends over, closing her eyes. "What were you dreaming about?" I ask her. She's still panting.

"Commanders before me. They speak to me in my sleep." She explains. "I saw their deaths. At war, at the hands of an assassin..." I've never seen her so upset, she's still panting and her eyes keep wandering around the room.

"It was just a nightmare." I try to reassure her, but her eyes are wide and she doesn't believe me.

"No. No, it's warning... They think I'm betraying their legacy." She looks into my eyes. " _Jus drein just daun_ has always, always been the way of our people."

"Listen to me." I say, looking into her unsure eyes. "A cease fire is not a betrayal. What you did on that battlefield _stopped_ a war." She looks down for a few seconds. "Your legacy will be _peace._ " I smile and I'm not sure, but there's something in her eyes at that moment when she looks at me. She briefly glances down, possibly to my lips, and then she quickly turns around and stands up.

She closes her book and walks over to my sofa, and then she notices my little drawing. "Oh, um, that's, um-" Damn it, she wasn't supposed to see that. "It's not finished yet." I say as I quickly stand up. She's already holding my picture and looking at it. Then she looks up at me and after a while I look up too.

Then she smiles. It's a tiny smile, but it is there nonetheless. "You drew this." She says. It doesn't sound like a question, but I answer anyway.

"Yes."

"You're talented." She looks back down and I smile.

"Thanks."

As I look up, I notice there's something in her eyes again. It's the same thing I saw a few times before, but I'm not sure what it means. I know what I _want_ it to mean. It's as if she's doing this on purpose - making me think about the kiss every time I'm standing close to her. Without even thinking about it, I hold my breath. She glances at my lips again as I narrow my eyes and then she looks back up.

And then there's a knock on the door that makes her look away. Now I know what I see. Lexa doesn't show emotions on her face, not in front of her people at least. Unless she's angry and has to gain some more respect from them. Over the time I've spent with her though, I learned to distinguish the tiny hints of emotions that she has on her face, and right now, I see little disappointment and annoyance.

I think I know the reason. Actually, I'm slightly annoyed too, I want to find out what that _something_ in her eyes was when she was looking at me (and if she was really thinking about the kiss like I was) and I don't want anyone to disturb us.

"Enter." She says loudly and puts my drawing down on the sofa.

Titus and a few more grounders open the door and come in. Titus looks at me and at Lexa and then back at me. "Pardon me, Heda. I didn't realize you were busy." He says and I roll my eyes. Yes, damn right we were busy.

xoXOXox

I bow my head when I close the door to my room and I close my eyes for a few seconds. Why did they have to send me Emerson? Couldn't he have just died out there?

I turn around and see Titus. What the hell is he doing here? "Titus, what are you doing in my room?" I ask him. I know he doesn't like me, and to be honest, the dislike is mutual.

"You spend so much time talking about peace... I think it's time we made peace with each other, don't you?" He says and to be honest, I didn't expect that from him.

"Alright," I say and gesture with my hand to let him sit down on one of my sofas. I sit on the other sofa, facing him.

"I appreciate the predicament you're in, Clarke, I do." He starts and I look down. "After convincing Lexa not to avenge the massacre of our army, it must be hard for you to choose to take your own revenge. Perhaps now you realize how difficult this new policy will be for our people to accept."

"This has nothing to do with what happened to your army." I say. "Emerson is guilty. Wiping out my people for the crimes of a few is not justice."

"Did you not wipe out his people for what a few of them did to yours?" Okay, that's true. And I haven't stopped thinking about it ever since it happened. "You're a leader, Clarke. Lexa listens to you." He says and I look up. Yes, she listens to me. I guess I'm her weakness since she did almost everything I asked her to do. "Everyone who's been around her for as long as I have, can see the way she looks at you." He continues and I narrow my eyes again.

"I know that." I say after a while. Who else knows?

"I know you do. Because when you're looking at her, it's the same." He shifts in his seat and leans a bit closer. Damn it, he knows. He knows how much I care about her, but... I don't care. Lexa is the Heda and I'm Wanheda. He can't do anything against us. "Help me protect her. _Blood must not have blood_ is folly. Our people will not accept it, and I fear- I fear it will get her killed."

I don't want Lexa to die. Of course I don't want her to die, I used to wish I could kill her, but I never really could, and it was only after she betrayed me and my people. So no, I don't want her to die now. But I know that _blood must not have blood_ is a right thing to do. We've already done it at the battlefield. "I can't help you do something that leads to war against my people." I answer and he's silent. Then he stands up.

"Then we're at an impasse." He says and leaves.

I have doubts. About whether my people, the _Skaikru_ , are really still my people. For all I know, majority of them agreed with killing the grounder army. Bellamy included. Only my mom, Kane, Raven, Jasper and Monty, Olivia and Lincoln and a few other people are still on our side. The rest of them sees grounders as an enemy they have to eliminate to survive on Earth.

But I don't want to worry about that now. I sigh and stand up to fetch my drawing of Lexa. I want to finally finish it and then... then if she wants it, I'll give it to her. Maybe just as a gift.

Or maybe as a promise.

* * *

 **okay okay, time for fangirling. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SCENE IN THE BEGINNING OF THE EPISODE? Clarke _drew_ Lexa while she was sleeping and then helped her when she had a nighmare? Omg you should have seen me :D I was fangirling next to my sister who was like "gosh stop screaming, are you alright?" XD I sure hope we'll get some more Clexa in the next episode! :D**


	4. 3x07 Coda

**BIG SPOILERS FOR 3X07! Hi guys, I wrote this to fix the end of the episode because IT JUST DIDN'T HAPPEN OKAY I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT D: I've been crying for two hours and after I calmed down a bit (and rewatched all Clexa scenes from 3x07 at least ten times), I wrote this. I didn't even proofread it that much so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or awkward word placement. Anyway, my mourning continues so excuse me, I need to go cry some more... I hope this will make you feel a bit better :')**

 **(I used some words in Trigedasleng and translated them at the end of the fanfic.)**

 **3X07 THIRTEEN - CODA**

 **.**

"Can we talk about something else?" Lexa asks as she turns around. She's so beautiful like that. With her long brown hair on the pillow, green eyes and lips. I wonder why didn't we do this sooner, why did we wait until the very last moment. Until I had to leave.

"We don't have to talk at all." I smirk as I look down at her, into her eyes. _This_ finally happened and I don't want it to end now.

As soon as I say that, she smiles and glances down to my lips. Then she leans closer to me and we kiss again. It still feel like it's the first time and I don't want it to ever end. I kiss her back and smile into the kiss, closing my eyes. This feels like a dream.

xoXÖXox

An hour later, I open the door to my room and sigh happily. The smile on my lips disappears the moment I walk farther into the room though and my eyes widen. There's Murphy, with a red piece of cloth in his mouth. He looks unconscious... or dead.

"Murphy?" I say and immediately rush to him to free him. Is he even alive?

"He's alive." I hear someone say behind me. It's Titus.

"What did you do to my friend?" I ask him. I never thought Titus would be able to go this far, even though he didn't agree with my and Lexa's opinion about _blood must not have blood._

"Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market." He explains and Murphy stirs.

"Hey, you're okay." I tell him and quickly start removing the gag. His face is dirty and there's blood on his clothes. He's been probably tortured, possibly even by Titus himself. Oh God. Before I manage to remove the gag, Titus speaks up.

"Please don't do that." He says and... and he has a gun in his hand. Where the hell did he get a gun? Grounders feared Skaikru weapons, then why did he have it? I raise my hands and stand up, slowly getting away from Murphy. I never thought Titus would want to hurt me. Lexa would be furious if she found out, especially after what we did an hour ago.

"Titus, what is this about?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Clarke. Truly, I am." He says as he steps closer to me and Murphy.

"I'm leaving right now. Octavia's waiting for me." I try to explain, but something tells me Titus doesn't care anyway. "Just let me take Murphy and we'll go."

"Wish I could." Titus says as he points the gun at me. "Lexa will never execute her duty while you live."

"Hey, Titus, think!" I try one last time. "She's gonna know it was you."

"She'll think it was him!" Titus points at Murphy. His voice is shaky. I know he doesn't want to do this, but he thinks he's doing the right thing. "Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief. She might even be angry enough to declare war!" He shouts and fires the gun. I manage to bend down and he misses, but in that moment the door opens and Lexa enters the room. Titus immediately lets go of the gun and lets it drop down to the floor. It's too late though, Lexa saw him. "Heda..."

" _Gona!"_ Lexa yells and after a while the door opens again. Three warriors get inside. "Take him." She tells them and nods towards Titus.

"Forgive me Heda, I-"

" _D_ _aun ste pleni!_ " Lexa shouts at him and he bows his head. That is what I call respect.

Just before the guards take Titus outside, Lexa stops them and looks at him. "You will never again attempt to harm Clarke. Swear it."

"I swear it." Titus says and after Lexa nods at the guards, they finally take him away. As soon as the door closes, she comes to me and puts her hands on my face.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yes." I smile at her and she hugs me. I hug her back. "I'm glad you came here before he managed to hurt any of us." I smile and close my eyes. I'm so much more comfortable around her since we... did we start dating? Are we together now?

"I'm glad, too." She smiles and pulls away, still holding on to me.

"Umhmhmh-umhm!" Murphy mumbles and only then I remember he's still in the room. Lexa turns to look at him and frowns.

"It's alright, he's a... a friend." I say and go to him to finally remove the gag. Lexa picks up the gun and lays it on the table. Murphy takes a deep breath and starts coughing and then he stands up and wipes his mouth and stops coughing.

"Thanks." He mumbles.

"You're welcome." I smile, but then my smile vanishes. "How come you were stealing from the people coming to Polis?" I ask him and he smirks.

"Had nothing to do and nothing to eat." He explains.

"You will answer for your crimes." Lexa says from behind me and I turn around. " _Blood must not have blood_ doesn't mean we ignore all Skaikru crimes."

"I agree." I say after a while, but Murphy rolls his eyes.

"Come on, I've just been tortured and hit in the head by that guy!"

"You and Titus will both answer for your crimes." Lexa says and calls the guards. After they enter the room, she commands: "Take him to the healer and then to the prison. But not together with Titus." The guards nod and take Murphy away.

Once the door closed the second time, Lexa looks at me and I look at her. Our eyes lock and I step closer. "When do you leave?" Lexa repeats her question and only then I realize it's too late for me to go. Octavia has left at least ten minutes ago and there's no way I can catch up to her when I'm here, in the highest room of the tower of Polis.

"I'm not." I smile. "I'm too late for the meeting with Octavia. She's already left."

"Does this mean..."

"Yes." I smile and come closer to her. "I'm staying." I say and lean in to kiss her again. She kisses me back and smiles into the kiss. Her arms wrap around me and I put my hands around her neck, pulling her closer as we fall into my bed. There's no reason for us not to repeat what we did an hour ago now, is there?

* * *

 ** _Gona! -_ Warrior! (I couldn't find any translation for "guards" so I used this.) _  
_ _Daun ste pleni! -_ That is enough!**

 **For translation I used** _ **the100 dot wikia dot com**_


	5. 3x09 Coda

**A short coda for the latest episode of The 100, in Clarke's POV again :)**

 **3X09 STEALING FIRE - CODA**

 **.**

"We are _not_ leaving, are we?" Murphy said, but it was not a question. He already knew my answer.

"Not without the Flame."

That was the moment I made a decision to yet again, save my people. Now that Aden and all the other children were dead, Ontari has become the new Heda. But I couldn't let that happen, she wanted to kill all people of Skaikru. The only way to save them was to steal the Flame.

But Titus saw me. He didn't stop me though, he gave me the Flame and made me a Fleimkepa. I hadn't expected that, but if Luna was somewhere out there, I would make it my mission to find her and made her the new Heda. No one can be worse and more unworthy of the Flame than Ontari.

And that's also why I'm here now. Riding a white horse through the forest around the Capital, wearing the Commander's armor and protecting the Flame with my life. Protecting Lexa, if she really is inside the A.I. . . . I hope she is.

Then I hear the horn blowing and I stop the horse. I can see the Capital tower in the dark. There's red smoke coming from the top of the tower, signalizing that a new Heda had risen. I swallow and reach inside my armor and take out the little box with the A.I., to make sure it really is there. I open it and there it is, hopefully safe. With Lexa inside.

Then I close the little box and put it back. I _will_ find Lincoln and he'll tell me where Luna is. And after I know that, I'll find her. I have to find her. It's my mission now.

For Lexa.

* * *

 **This story usually gets a lot of views even though I have no idea how XD But if any of you are also Merlin fans, please check out my latest story called "Hungry for Magic", it's Merthur and I update every Friday. Thanks if you do, it means a lot to me :)**

 **Mischel**


	6. 3x10 Coda

**This little fanfic starts right where the last episode ended - with Clarke and Jasper driving away from Akadia.**

 **3x10 FALLEN - CODA**

 **.**

From one crazy town to another. That's how I'd describe my journey from Polis to Arkadia. Jaha and everyone else, including my mom are now against us and we have to help them. And Lincoln is dead. _How_ is he dead? I need him to tell me where Luna is. I hope Octavia knows too.

Now that I know what it feels like when your loved one dies, I can't even imagine how hard it is for Octavia. She and Lincoln have known each other a long time, almost since the very beginning when we landed on the ground. But Lexa is dead too and the pain in my heart will most likely never disappear.

As we drive the jeep through the forest, we meet the others. Octavia and Monty, Bellamy. And then we all continue in out stolen car until we reach that house where I spent some time during the three months I was away. The house where I met Niylah. She was there when we knocked on the door after hiding the car. And she let us in.

We put Raven in the bed where I... where Niylah... I don't want to think about what we did, to be honest, I did it only because I had no one and she had no one and because when I looked at her, she reminded me of Lexa. That's why I left her in the night. I didn't want to have a relationship.

Raven is still unconscious, which is a good thing because at least we can tie her to the bed. Once she wakes up, she'll be ALIE again and she'll know where we are.

"How do we get the thing out of her head?" I ask when Bellamy comes to me.

"I don't know, but unless we go back to Arkadia for your mom, you're our best shot." He says and glances at Raven. Monty is sitting next to her and Octavia and Jasper are in the room too.

"When Jasper and I were leaving, my mom was standing next to Jaha and she was smiling, Bellamy." I tell him. "She's with them now."

Then I turn around and walk closer to Raven. Her eyes are still closed. "Well then if Abby isn't with us, you really are our best shot. Oh God." Octavia mutters as she turns around and walks out of the room. I briefly close my eyes and look down.

"Where's Pike and Kane?" Jasper asks then.

"Pike's probably dead." Monty says. "We gave him to the grounders, and Kane went after them to the Polis."

"He did _what?"_ I ask loudly and they all look at me curiously.

"Well he wants to talk to the new Commander about us being the 13th clan again, so-"

"The new Commander is a murderer and wants Skaikru dead!" I say. "And she isn't even legally Heda yet, not until she get this." I say and pull out the AI from my commander's armor. Their eyes widen and then immediately tell me to hide it again.

"She can't know we have it!" Jasper whispers, pointing at Raven. "ALIE's been looking for it since forever and if she gets it, we're all dead!" He hisses. I nod and hide it in my pocket.

"That's why I have to find Luna, the last Natblida. She's the last one who can become the commander instead of Ontari."

"And Ontari is the new Commander now?" Bellamy asks and I nod.

"Yeah. And she wants us all dead." I say and look down. "She is not worthy of becoming Heda." I say quietly and they all look at me. Maybe they think I'm a little bit weird for using the grounders' language almost in every sentence, but I spent in Polis and on the run quite a long time.

"How did it happen anyway?" Octavia asks as she suddenly returns to the room. "I asked you for help and you never came." She said and raised her eyebrows, while folding her arms on her chest. "What was so much more important than _your_ people, huh?"

I looked down. "Lexa." I say and everyone looks at me. They don't understand. "I mean... I went to say goodbye and then..."

"Were you there when she died?" Monty asks.

"Yeah I was there." I answer and I feel my voice is weak.

"And how did she-"

"Can we please talk about something else?" I cut him off and close my eyes. "Sorry, I... I just don't want to talk about it." I say and then I leave the room. I run right into Niylah, who was probably listening.

"I'm sorry, Clarke." She says and I nod. I try to hold back the tears and I don't really trust myself to talk right now. It all happened so quick. "I know how much she meant to you. You even said her name once when we... you know." She took my hands and I closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Niylah, I-"

"No, it's okay." She attempts to smile. "I didn't know Lexa, but... I guess you and she were just meant to be." She says and I nod and smile.

"Thank you." I say and she smiles. Then I turn around and see that everyone was listening, like literally everyone. I can't help but blush.

"Clarke..." Bellamy says after a while. "We didn't know. We're sorry."

I smile slightly and nod. "It's okay, thanks. I just..." I glance to the door and they all nod.

"We'll leave you alone." Octavia says. "I know how it feels to lose someone like that." She says and sniffles. I nod and when they turn back to the room with Raven, I leave the house to get some clear air and to think.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :)**


	7. 3x16 Coda

**I loved the Clexa scenes in the last episode and after fangirling and procrastinating for nearly a week, I decided to write a little coda after all. It begins right after the episode ends, in the tower. Enjoy :)**

 **3x16 PERVERSE INSTANTIATION _-_ CODA**

.

Abby's POV

It took a while until Abby was willing to leave Kane on his own. She checked him for injuries and apologized so many times that she stopped counting. But she had to check on her daughter too. When she left Kane's side and turned back to the Commander's throne though, Clarke wasn't there. Abby looked around, and saw her daughter's back as she was quickly leaving the room.

Abby quickly stood up and ran after her. Well, 'ran'. She was injured too, so running meant just walking as fast as she could. She left the crowded room behind her, momentarily forgetting about the grounders that probably needed help after feeling no pain while fighting. Her daughter came first, and Abby had a feeling Clarke needed her.

When she spotted Clarke turning another corner, she had to speed up again. Clarke has spent so long in this tower, she probably knew what most of the rooms were for.

But then Clarke stopped in front of the room she was looking for. She opened the damaged door and slowly walked in.

Abby hesitated a bit, but eventually she opened the door and followed her daughter inside. She found Clarke sitting on the fur blanket on the bed in the middle of the room. Her eyes were closed, but Abby could see the tears on her daughter's cheeks.

"Clarke?" She gently called her name and waited for some response. Clarke glanced up at her and then quickly wiped her tears away. She nodded to let her mom know she could come to join her on the bed. Abby closed the door and accepted the invitation.

For a few seconds they were silent. Abby put her hand on Clarke's shoulder and squeezed, letting her know it was alright, whatever it was. "What happened in the City of Light?" She asked her daughter. She suspected Clarke was sad because something happened there.

Clarke took a deep breath. "I... At first I was invisible to everyone because the Flame protected me, but then it stopped working and I had to run..." She started. "They almost killed me, but then..." Clarke stopped and sniffed. She went silent, hesitating.

"It's alright, Clarke." Abby assured her. "You know you can tell me anything."

"... Lexa saved me." Clarke sniffled again and wiped her fresh tears away. She looked at Abby with a broken expression and in that single moment, Abby understood. It didn't matter why was Lexa there, all that mattered was that her daughter was heartbroken and as every daughter does, she needed her mother. Abby knew now why Clarke went to this specific room – it was the Commander's chamber, and Clarke probably spent here a lot of time with Lexa.

"Oh, honey," Abby whispered and gently tucked Clarke's blond hair behind her ear. And that was when Clarke broke and started sobbing. When Abby wrapped her arms around her in a comforting embrace, Clarke didn't protest.

"I... I loved her, mom." Clarke sobbed. "Why does everyone I love die?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." Abby whispered into her ear. Her eyes filled with tears as she held her crying daughter. "The world is cruel." She said. "But good things happen too, it _will_ get better."

"How?" Clarke brokenly sobbed.

"With the help of your friends, your family." She told her as she closed her eyes and tightened the hug. She kissed Clarke's forehead. "Eventually you'll be alright. Trust me."

And Clarke did.

She knew that the world was probably ending in six months and the whole civilization was broken and scattered across the whole planet, that the tower was broken too and that it would take time for the people of Polis to heal. And she knew that a lot of good people had died that day and that there wasn't even a new Commander.

She knew this, but she also knew that her mother was right and that she'll get better. No matter what happens, she'll always remember her Commander. Her Heda. She'll never forget the promise Lexa made her, her last words.

 _I'll always be with you._

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading these tiny coda fanfics! I know they weren't the best, but I hoped you enjoyed some of them :)**


End file.
